charlottefandomcom-20200213-history
Looting
Plunder (also referred to as Looting '''or '''Possession) is an ability that allows it's user to take over another person for 5 seconds. However, it can also be used to take abilities from other ability-wielders if they are possessed. It is currently only used by Yū Otosaka. Usage activating his ability.]] Yū has the ability to take over someone's body for approximately 5 seconds. While in use, his irises become lime green and his pupils become light teal. However, his body slumps into unconsciousness while this ability is in use. As of Plunder, it is revealed Yū's true ability is "Plunder" which takes someone's ability away from them and use it as his own. Although this power has a huge side effect. The more people he loots abilities from, the more memories he loses, though it is unknown whether this side effect is a direct cost of his ability's use or due to the overload on his brain of maintaining several thousands of abilities and his brain is simply sealing or deleting unnecessary information. Hence it is unknown whether or not these memories can be recovered, if the ability is the cause they may remain permanently erased as is the case with Shunsuke's sight, but if it is the result of an overload they may be recovered once the stress of the abilities is removed once Yu loses his ability. Another side effect is that along with the ability that is plundered the limitations and negative side effects are brought along with them, however it remains unknown how many of these have side effects or even what they may be. Some confirmed side effects of Yu's plundered abilities are, the unconscious activation of Collapse when stressed, loss of sight when time leaping (not seen or mentioned) and exhaustion upon using Permeability (1st timeline). It is unknown if abilities stolen with this ability can be used at the same time as each other. Though Yu is seen using his Psychokinesis and Plunder almost simultaneously, it remains unknown if he can truly use 2 or more abilities at the same time. People Possessed *An elderly lady (I Think About Others) *Female Student #1 (I Think About Others) *Female Student #2 (I Think About Others) *A thug (I Think About Others) *Male Student #1 (I Think About Others) *Female Student #3 (I Think About Others) *Male Student #2 (I Think About Others) *Female Student #4 (I Think About Others) *Mishima (I Think About Others) *Truck Driver (I Think About Others) *Yoshiyuki Ōmura (I Think About Others) *A teenage boy (I Think About Others) *Male Student #3 (I Think About Others) *Udō (Melody of Despair) *Arifumi Fukuyama (Moment of Earnest) *Saitō (The Sound You Heard Sometime) *Shichino (The World that is No Longer Here) *Shunsuke Otosaka (Plunder) *Ayumi Otosaka (Plunder) *Nao Tomori (Promise) *Jōjirō Takajō (Promise) (off-screen) *Yusa Nishimori (Promise) *Misa Kurobane (Promise) Plundered Abilities * Pulverization (1st Timeline) * Telepathy (Send And Receive) (1st Timeline) * Permeation (1st Timeline) * Wind Shards (1st Timeline) * Thoughtography * Telekinesis * Flight or Floating on Air * Time Leap * Collapse * Imperfect Invisibility * Fast Movement * Channeling/Spiritism * Pyrokinesis * Mind Reading * Locating Ability Wielders via map * Language Translation * Freezing or Cryokinesis * Be Active without Sleeping at all * Make Illnesses and Sicknesses Worse * Enhanced Sight * Locating Infected Ability Carriers * Shield/Barrier/Forcefield * Healing * Precognition * Explosion * Enhanced Jump * Electricity Manipulation or Electrokinesis * Slowing Time of Moving Objects * Crumbling or Disintegrating by just Blowing the Object * Transmute Objects into Gold (does not need to be in contact with object) * Create Spikes out from the Environment (possibly a form of telekinesis) * Teleport * Courage * Tens of Thousands of other Abilities Gallery YuPlunder1.png|Yū possessing an elderly lady YuPlunder2.png|Yū possessing a teenage girl YuPlunder3.png|Yū possessing a teenage girl YuPlunder4.png|Yū possessing a thug YuPlunder5.png|Yū possessing another student YuPlunder6.png|Yū possessing another student YuPlunder7.png|Yū possessing another student YuPlunder8.png|Yū possessing another student YuPlunder9.png|Yū possessing Mishima YuPlunder10.png|Yū possessing a truck driver YuPlunder11.png|Yū possessing Yoshiyuki Ōmura YuPlunder12.png|Yū possessing a teenage boy YuPlunder13.png|Yū possessing another student YuPlunderShun.png|Yū possessing Shunsuke Otosaka YuPlunderAyumi.png|Yū possessing Ayumi Otosaka YuPlunderNao.png|Yū possessing Nao Tomori YuPlunderYusa.png|Yū possessing Yusa Nishimori/Misa Kurobane Trivia *Looting is one of the many abilities hidden in the anime opening, Bravely You. Category:Abilities